Eternal Märchen 3: Curse of the Sleeping Princesses
by AmethystPearl99
Summary: A Princess was known as Sleeping beauty, her sister is known as the fairest of them all. A single prick means 100 years of sleep, a poison apple put the victim in a state where no dreams are sweet. Stories that we all know very well, but do we truly know of all the tiny details? Please leave a review.
1. Chapter 1: The Rose Princess' Curse

**Hi everyone. Here is a story that I am very excited to do. It will be a mixture of Brother Grimm's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Snow White and Rose Red, and both Brother Grimm's and Charles Perrault's Sleeping Beauty, though it will lean more towards the Brother Grimm's version. There will be one more version I'll be using, but I'll kept that a secret for now. To not get confused, I'll clarify on Sleeping Beauty. There will be two parts just like Perrault's version, however, the first part will go more the Grimm Brother's way. The second part of the story will be a future story that I will one day return on.**

 **You'll know which fairytale I feel more passionately about if the number of chapters ranges from 20-25. Just like the previous Eternal Märchen, The House Amongst Twilight, a character will be the narrator of the story, but will also have a P.O.V so you'll know the story from their perceptive and not just from the narration.**

 **Also this story is created as a birthday present for my cousin's 20th birthday. She loves the story of Sleeping Beauty and since we don't visit often, this will be my present for her. Happy Birthday, dear cousin!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Rose Princess' Curse

-Narration-

Let me tell you of the story of two beautiful princesses. Before the birth of the Guardian of Earth, long time ago, there were two girls- sisters in fact. Each one is different and complete the other in their own ways. They were the Guardians of Fire and Ice. My name is Giselle and how do I know the story? You'll soon find out.

A devastating curse has spread in the land of Switzerland. Snow that continued to fall without end. In another kingdom, where the white castle stands, another curse rise in its thorny grip. The cold winter that brings sorrow and death in one and bringing eternal slumber in another... It all began in the Kingdom of Adelaide, where it all happened.

In the year of 1883, there is a great kingdom on St. Moritz, Switzerland. The Kingdom of Adelaide. It started out with the Queen who wished to have a child. She has beautiful sunshine hair and mesmerizing green eyes. She would wear a beautiful bright green dress that would compliment her eyes. She came from a french family and have met and fell in love with a Prince.

He was very charming, with black hair and blue eyes. His clothes belong to royalty, often wearing red which goes well with her green. He was the only heir to the royal family and when he met her, it was love at first sight. They wed and she became his Queen and he became her King. Though she loved her husband very much, she wished for a child to bring her the joy of being a mother. She would watch the children of her subjects as she walked in the royal gardens. She watched as all the mothers would dress their daughters in adorable dresses with long laces, brush their long hair with beautiful combs, and giving them the first fruit on their annual picnics.

Though both the King and Queen are very loved by their people, the love of their subjects doesn't compare to the love between a child and their parents. They would pray to the Lord to blessed them with a child. That is where the tale shall begin...

* * *

-Giselle's P.O.V-

I have always wished for a child for a very long time. A child, who is desired in summer. However, my wish may not come true for my prayers have gone without answers. No matter how much I wished and hoped, my dreams for a child was probably not meant to be...

In the bright, tender warmth of spring, I was in the gardens to pick the many beautiful roses that blossomed in the royal gardens in the morning. I tend to my garden with so much care that if only I had a child to share my love with. My garden has a variety of flowers. Roses, are my personal favorite. Others include lilies, sunflowers, and... Edelweiss, my husband's favorite and the symbol of the kingdom's emblem. I also collect other unique flowers that normally doesn't grow in the kingdom such as bellflowers, daisies and forget-me-not. These flowers each have their own spots to grow separately from the others, but the royal garden is mostly overflowed with roses and edelweiss.

My part of garden has both red and white roses. As I noticed a lonely red rose that is isolated amidst the other roses, I felt the need to pick it so it can join the others that is in my basket. I tried to reached out for the rose, until I accidentally pricked my finger on one of the sharp thorns. As my finger bleed, three drops of blood fell onto the ground. To sooth the pain in my finger, I placed it towards my lips. After a couple of minutes, I let out a sad sigh as I stared at the three drops of blood that have stained the ground.

"I wish to have a daughter with lips as beautiful as this rose, skin as fair as summer's day, eyes as red as the passionate flame, and hair as golden as the first rays of dawn."

That was my wish. A wish that will never happen. One day, as it was getting closer to being summer, my husband thought it was best for me to refresh myself in a beautiful crystal-blue pond. While I was bathing into the cool waters, I saw three children playing in the forest. Their laughter filled my heart with sadness.

 _'They are so lucky to have little ones.'_ I thought, slightly envious of the mothers, who can have children.

When I got out of the pool to put on a white robe, a tiny green frog came into my view. It landed on a rock near me as I felt the relaxing breeze of the wind.

"Why are you so sad, my Queen?" he asked. I noticed the little creature in shock, surprised that it can speak. "Please do not let my appearance judge your opinion on me for I used to be of royalty."

"You can speak?" I questioned the little frog.

"Like I said before, I used to be royalty. I was once a Prince." the Frog Prince replied. "Now, why are you sad, my Queen?" he repeat his question.

"I longed for a daughter." I answered in sadness. "I want to experience the joy of raising a child."

"Then do not despair, my Queen." the Frog Prince offered me comfort. "For your wish of having a child will be born in less than one year."

I could not believed the news. It just seemed so... Unbelievable.

"But how-" I stopped to noticed that the Frog Prince has disappeared.

I didn't know how to feel once I returned to the castle. It just doesn't seem true. Though I do wonder, was the Frog Prince a messenger of the Lord? And he was sent to answer my prayers?

Almost one year have passed and on the first day of June, I gave birth to a beautiful daughter just exactly how I wanted her to be. She has fiery ruby-red eyes, cherry-pink lips, rosy cheeks, yellow blonde hair like the golden sun, and beautiful fair skin like the day.

* * *

-Narration-

The King and Queen are blessed to have a child after their long years of praying. To celebrate the Princess' birth, the King and Queen held a festive celebration for their daughter. Everyone was to be invited to share their joy of the birth of their Princess.

The King and Queen sat on their golden throne. The Princess was sleeping in a flower cradle with a canopy on top and a crystal chandler above her, reflecting many colors such as pink, yellow, white, blue, and a hint of green.

* * *

-Charles' P.O.V-

It was a very festive day. We finally have a child to love and care. No more will we need to be sad. To celebrate this special occasion, I invited the twelve wise women that are scattered throughout the land. Once all the guests have arrived to the castle, I rise from my throne along with my wife.

"We have gathered today for a very special day." I announce to all my subjects. "A day of happiness and life, for we now have an heir to the Kingdom of Adelaide!"

The people cheered and clapped at the great news until I hold out a hand for silence. Giselle then step forward.

"Everyone, we are honored to have all of you to come and to celebrate the birth of our daughter, Princess Rosalie Red. Rose Red for short." she replied as another cheer and clap filled the halls.

As we both sat back on our throne, the announcer pulled out a scroll as he read from the long list of paper.

"The twelve wise women, who shall bless the Princess with their gifts..." as he announce the names of each sisters, one by one, they came to bow in front of their King and Queen.

* * *

-Narration-

Each wise women dress the color that correspond with their gemstone names. As each wise women are being called, one by one, their dresses became more and more casual as their age are getting younger. From eldest to youngest, from formal to causal.

From oldest to youngest, the wise women are Garnet, Amethyst, Aquamarine, Diamond, Emerald, Alexandrite, Ruby, Peridot, Sapphire, Opal, Citrine, and Topaz. Each sisters represent the twelve months, birthstones, and birth month flowers.

Once the announcer finished introducing each wise women, the King got up to declare a feast before the blessing of Princess Rose Red. The twelve wise women were excited as they headed for the long dining table. The table was grand, complete with twelve golden plates and utensils for the twelve wise women, who will become the Princess' godmothers.

However, before they could eat, a loud noise caught their attention. Thunder boomed despite it wasn't raining outside. A smoke of dark magic swirled at the entrance until it disappeared to reveal someone, who was not very pleased.

Agate, the thirteenth wise woman, has appeared! She was dressed in both red and black. Her angry face worried the King and Queen for they realized their mistake in forgetting to invite her.

* * *

-Agate's P.O.V-

I was very pissed at the King and Queen. They have invited all the wise women, who are scattered across the land, yet they dare to not invite me? I am the most powerful sorceress in all the land! This was just unforgivable!

As I approached the castle, I heard my "sisters" whispering my name is worry. I stopped once I got some distance between myself and the royal couple.

"Am I not worthy to be invited to your daughter's celebration?" I demanded an answer.

King Charles rise from his seat to speak, "We're so sorry, Agate. It was an honest mistake."

"Hm..." I thought for a moment at the King's answer.

His apology sound sincere. Despite it could be a misunderstanding, that still doesn't make up for forgetting to invite me. Queen Giselle then rise from her seat to speak her mind.

"Please, dine with us and share our joy in the celebration of the Princess' birth."

I nod my head slowly as the servants gave me an extra chair for me to sit. As they gave me food on plate, I began to notice something different. I wasn't given any golden plates or utensils. What I got were _silver_ plates and utensils while the other wise women have golden ones. How insulting!

"Oh, you think that just because I'm more older, wiser, and more powerful that I don't get the same thing as all the other younger women have. Very well, I won't let this insult go unpunished." I muttered quietly.

* * *

-Narration-

After the feast, the twelve wise women were ready to give the Princess their blessing. Starting from the oldest to the youngest...

Garnet first step up as Princess Rose Red started to awaken. She give the little Princess the gift of virtue so she can grow up as a noble Princess with a heart of purity. The gift of wisdom was Amethyst's, so the Princess will have knowledge and will display wit during any time. So that she can grow up into a beautiful girl just like her name and what her mother wishes her to be, Aquamarine gave her the gift of beauty. Diamond blessed her with wealth to share her riches with everyone. Modesty was Emerald's gift so she will have simplicity. Common sense was Alexandrite's gift. The gift of generosity was Ruby's. The next four gifts were talent, compassion, humor, and understanding given by Peridot, Sapphire, Opal, and Citrine.

As the thirteenth wise woman step up to present her gift, everyone else were tense at what she will do. However, rather than gifting the Princess with a blessing, she plans on placing a curse on her!

* * *

-Agate's P.O.V-

"Because of your insolence for not inviting me and for insulting me, your daughter shall pay for your crimes. So let me spice this feast of blessings with a curse of my own!"

As I made the announcement, the King, Queen, and royal subjects gasped in shock.

"No!" Queen Giselle dreaded the horrible news as she tries to reach the cradle.

She wanted to take her daughter away from me, but her husband hold her back. How smart, yet foolish of him. He may have protected his wife from me, but not his daughter from my curse! As I rise my black wand in the air, I started to cast my curse.

"On her 15th birthday, the Princess' destiny, spun by the wheels of Fate, is to pricked her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel. She'll shall fall to the ground and die!" I exclaim in spite.

"No!" the Queen cried as she buried her face in her hands.

The King looked shocked and hurt as my "sisters" gasped at my terrible curse. The subjects were mumbling in worry and concern. Watching as the Queen fell on her knees in despair made my day. I laugh with full of content as the King looked at me with rage in his eyes.

"Seize that witch!" he ordered the guards.

"Foolish choice!" I laugh in delight as I disappeared in a smoke of dark magic before they can catch me.

* * *

-Giselle's P.O.V-

This couldn't be happening. My beautiful daughter is curse to die. Why? Why did this have to happen? How can Fate be so cruel? I walked towards my daughter with my husband holding me. I was grateful for him, for if he didn't support me, I would have probably collapsed. As I hold my little girl in my arms, I cried even more. Even with Charles supporting me, I still fell onto my knees as I hold onto my beloved daughter.

"Is... Is she really your sister?" I heard Charles asked the wise women. I looked up to see all of them shook their heads no.

"She's not by blood, but we consider her as our sister." Aquamarine answered.

The last wise woman, Topaz, stepped up. She knelt to my level with a hand on my shoulder for comfort.

"Don't worry, Your Majesties. I still haven't given my gift yet." Topaz told me.

"Then, the curse can be remove?" Charles asked hopefully as I placed Rose back into her cradle.

Garnet shook her head and then spoke, "Agate is more powerful than all of us. Even we don't know how she rise into power. Topaz is our youngest sister, so her magic isn't strong enough to break her curse."

"However, it can be enough to weaken it." Ruby added hopefully.

"Please, anything to save her." I pleaded as the last wise woman nods her head.

"For a hundred years, the Princess' body will lay in repose after the spindle's prick. Until a noble prince plays his part, the princess shall awaken, proven that he of a pure heart. His courage shall shine above for the Princess' awakening is proof of True Love. The tale of Sleeping Beauty shall end in bliss for it will begin with True Love's kiss." she cast her counter-spell with a wave of her wand.

* * *

-Narration-

Suddenly, a light shined as someone else came into view. A beautiful woman with fair skin and green eyes. She has long dark brown hair. Her dress is a lovely shade of shamrock green with the first layer being white and the second layer being green with a hint of blue. The second layer of the skirt was split in the front and parted to the side, revealing the first white layer, like a curtain. On her head is a floral crown with hints of green leaves. At the center is a blue and green orb.

The wise women gasped in surprise. It was Mother Nature, the Queen of the Earth. She was most known as a powerful nature spirit by the people since ancient times. Everyone, even the King and Queen, bowed in front of the elegant woman.

* * *

-Mother Nature's P.O.V-

"Rise." I told the King and Queen, my voice was assuring them as they did as I instruct.

"Mother Nature, why are you here?" King Charles questioned me.

I looked at the cradle where my first guardian shall be made as I smiled at them, "I also came to give my gift to the sweet Princess. Like the dawn of the day, she, one of the three lights, is blessed with tender love. The flame and roses shall protect her until she awakens to anew."

Yes, Princess Rosalie Red shall be my first guardian, for I blessed her with one of the elements of the Earth. Because she is blessed with my blessing, she shall have eternal life and a portion of my powers. The Rose Princess has received the gift and protection of the flames and wild roses (Rosa Eglanteria).

After I give the Princess my gift, I disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

-Charles' P.O.V-

Despite Rose's destiny has been altered, I still cannot take the risk. Therefore I ordered for all the spindles, spinning wheels, and anything that might have the same affects as one to be burned. Anyone who is found owning one shall be locked in the dungeons as a traitor to their King and Queen.

That is how the we finished the first day as the sun began to set.

* * *

 **I hope you have enjoyed this first chapter.**

 **The name "Adelaide" in French (or German, depending on your research) means noble/nobility or sweet.**

 **The name "Rosalie" is a french variation of the Latin/Italian "Rosalia" which means Rose.**

 **The reason I gave Rose the flower "Rosa Eglanteria" is because it also is called Sweet Briar Rose. In my opinion, it is better than the traditional roses. Plus, the traditional roses will be taken by someone else. Be sure to review. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2: Birth of the Snow Princess

**Hi everyone. Please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Birth of the Snow Princess

-Narration-

It has been one year and a half ever since the curse of Princess Rose Red have occurred. As an extra precaution to make sure that the Princess doesn't get into danger, the King and Queen won't allow her to go outside the castle's wall. At first, the Princess didn't understand the reason why, but eventually, she come to understood that she is trapped by her parent's over protectiveness.

She would watched as the seasons passed with no one to play with. Despite she has her parents, whom she loved with all her heart, she wished that she could have friends. The King and Queen are sadden by Rose's melancholy feeling. That was when the Queen found out that she was pregnant with another child.

It was November the 30th, on one snowy night in winter, the Queen was sewing a dress for her daughter. Because she was with child, the Queen would spend most of her time in her room and sew until it gets dark.

She looked out into the wintery sky, though her ebony windows. The beautiful, soft, sweet snow that landed on the ground, blanketing the region, it didn't seem this quiet like the last time. Nostalgia filled her mind as she remembered that time.

* * *

-Giselle' P.O.V-

I remembered that day. It was just like this night, a few months after Rose's celebration and her confinement that I realized that I was sad for her. I was sad that she couldn't have any friends, but at the same time, I felt... Lonely. Because of her curse to die, I feel into despair. Even if the curse happened and she is saved, it will be a hundred years for her to awaken again. I won't be able to see her again after all that time lost to her curse. During that time, I wished for another child to give me renewal hope.

 _It was on a winter's night, five months ago, during an unexplained harsh and destructive blizzard that I was sewing a baby blanket for my future child. I didn't know if it will be a girl or boy or if I'll have another child, but if I did, I wished for another daughter. It was when I pricked myself on my finger until it bleed. It was just like before Rose was born and when I got my wish. I opened the windows that lead to the cold weather and let three drops of blood fell onto the snow on my window sill. As I let out a slow sigh, I muttered my desire for a second child in the sad snowy scenery._

 _"I wish to have another daughter with lips as red as this blood, skin as pale as winter's pure snow, eyes as blue as clear ice, and hair as black as night."_

 _It was a few days when I learned that I became pregnant with a baby inside and is expected by the doctor that she'll, if it is a girl, come in nine months._

Five months have passed then, so only four more months are left. Just like with Rose, I hoped I'll give birth to another beautiful princess just like how I wished. I was very excited. After finishing three-forth of Rose's dress, I decided to take a rest. As I head for the dining room for a cool refreshing glass of water, I saw my little Rosebud at the hallways.

"Mère." she smiled as she saw me.

"How come you're out? You should be in bed." I told my little Rosebud.

"I wanted to play?" she answered in a questioning way.

I let out a soft laugh, "Okay, when I have a drink of water, I'll play with you."

"Yay!" she clapped her hands in excitement as she followed me to the dining room.

* * *

-Narration-

Unfortunately, treachery was in the Kingdom of Adelaide. Someone was being disloyal to the King and Queen. The threat, however, wasn't towards the Crowned Princess of Adelaide. The threat was towards the Queen and the child inside. Someone intended to inflict harm. A treacherous mind that went unnoticed by the royal family. A "gift" that shouldn't have been accepted.

* * *

-Giselle's P.O.V-

My loyal servant, Ruth, who is also Rose's nurse, is the one in charged with all the food and drinks. She has been living in the palace for a long time and is a dear friend to Charles. She has light blonde hair and brown eyes. Being a servant, she wears a dull grayish-green dress with an apron tied around her waist.

"Hello, Your Majesty... And hello to you little Rose." she smiled at my presence and Rosebud's.

"Ruth, may I trouble you for just a simple glass of water?" I asked the kind woman.

"Right away, Your Majesty." Ruth headed towards the kitchen to fill a glass.

Rose turned to face me, her red eyes spark with tender warmth. Despite the little time she has spent in this palace, she learns to talk and walk very quickly. She enjoys learning french from my side of the family and would slowly learn new french words.

"Mère, when will my little brother or sister come?" she asked.

"In four more months." I answered.

"Aw, I can't wait that long!" she pouted as I let out a chuckle.

When Rose learned of the news that she'll have a new family member, her sadness started to fade, replaced with happiness. At least she'll have someone to play with, even though it's her sister or brother and not a friend. Ruth then came back with a glass for me to drink. She seemed very eager for my health, which is understandable. As I finished drinking the glass of water, I started to fill something strange. The water didn't taste right, something was wrong.

"Your Majesty?" Ruth called out in concern.

"Mère?" Rose also did the same.

I started to sway a bit, feeling this unbearable headache.

"I-I'm a little dizzy... What- what was in that drink?" I questioned quietly until I fell.

"Your Majesty!" Ruth caught me before I could fall and harm myself or my child.

"Père! Père!" Rose started to run off in terror to find Charles.

My body felt numbed and I was feeling very painful. Before anything else had happened, I blacked out.

* * *

-Charles' P.O.V-

I had finished with all the papers concerning with trade with the other kingdoms and was about to visit Giselle in her room when I saw Rose running towards me in a state of panic. Tears were in her eyes and she looked frightened. Something wasn't right.

"Père! Père!" she called out to me.

"What is it, Rosebud? What happened?" I questioned her in concern as she ran up and clung at me as if she was afraid that something would happen to me.

"It's Mère! Ruth gave her a drink and then, and then..." she cried in fear.

"And then what?" I asked, worried about my wife and child. She didn't answer, fearing for the worse. "Please, Rose. I need to know. I _have_ to know." I urged her to tell.

"She fell!" she burst into tears as fear struck me.

"Where is she?" I asked Rose.

After calming down a bit, she started to lead the way as I followed her. When I realized she was leading me to the dining room, I scoop her up and ran at fast speed. What could have happen? How did this happen? The Kingdom of Adelaide doesn't have any criminals. We are in good relations with the other kingdoms. So how could this have happened? I burst into the room to find Ruth trying to make Giselle feel comfortable.

"Giselle!" I exclaimed as I rushed to her side, after putting down Rose.

"Oh, Your Majesty!" Ruth stepped back as I tried to wake Giselle.

When she didn't respond, I looked at the servant.

"What happened?" I questioned her.

"I-I don't know." Ruth stuttered. "I-I went to f-fetch her a glass of water and when s-she d-drink it, she c-collapsed!" Ruth was starting to panic. "P-please, Your Majesty. I-It w-wasn't my f-fault. I-I don't know w-what was in that drink. I swear!"

"Don't be silly, Ruth. I know it wasn't your fault. You are my friend and most loyal servant. You wouldn't do this to Giselle." I tried to calm her. "But please, get the doctor!"

"Yes, Y-Your Majesty." Ruth replied.

"Père." Rose stepped up to me.

"Wait, Ruth." I stopped her before she could leave. "Take Rose with you and _don't_ let her out of her room."

"Yes, Your Majesty." she complies as she took Rose.

"But- Père, what will happen to Mère?" she asked before she was taken away.

I didn't want to answer her, because I don't want to scare her. If I did have to answer her, I would have replied:

"I don't know."

* * *

-Narration-

After Rose was taken to her room, the doctors immediately came to their Queen. The King was frantic, worried for the health of his wife and baby inside. The doctor concluded that the drink the Queen took, unbeknownst to her, was poisoned. The effects of the poison was unknown, since the kingdom never have a dire situation like this before. The King wanted to know if there was a cure. The doctors, even the best ones, don't know if there is one. So the best option to save the child was to take it out of it's mother's womb now, before the poison can effect it. However, the Queen was only twenty-three weeks pregnant with the child. It was a risk the King didn't want to take, but at the same time, the poison could either kill his Queen along with the child or effect it. It was a no win situation and there were no other ways. So he agrees to have the child be taken out. Plus, he knows that Giselle would want her baby to be saved before her, despite it was four months away from the due date.

The decision was decided. As the King waited outside, anxious for his Queen and child's health, he watched the winter sky from the windows. All he could see is white. The wind was very strong, making howling sounds that can be heard from the inside of the palace. He slightly frowned at the season. Winter can be fun and joy, yet at the same time, harsh, cold, and...Destructive. If Rose was meant to be born on the first day of June, then this next child will be born on the first day of...

By the time the baby was taken out, it was already December the first. It was a girl, a Princess. She was saved... But barely alive. After the little Princess was out, the doctors took immediate care to save their Queen. The Queen was also saved, but she was still weak from the poison's affects and from her child being taken out of her. She was recovering, but slowly. However, she wasn't concern about her health, she was worried about her second daughter.

* * *

-Giselle's P.O.V-

I couldn't believe it. Someone tried to poison me and my little daughter. I didn't get to see her, but from what I heard the doctors say, I was filled with anguish and agony. She was taken out extremely early, so I have to trust my daughter in the doctors' care. She was placed in a room next to mine. I would have gone to see her, but my health could deteriorate. I prayed to the Lord to save my daughter. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. After a moment of happiness, that happiness was taken away from me. Charles came into my room once I have finished my prayers.

"Giselle." he called my name softly as he sat by me.

"Snow..." I slowly spoke.

"What?" he didn't hear me clearly.

"Her name... Her name shall be Snowdrop White. Snow White for short." I said a little louder.

"It'll be alright, Giselle. Everything will be alright." he offered me comfort as I lean on his warm chest.

* * *

-Narration-

However, everything was not going well. A week have passed since the attempted poisoning of the Queen. The King informed all the staff of the castle. He wanted to know if the person, who did this, was still in the kingdom. If they are still in the kingdom, they are to be captured and judged by the King for their offense against the royal family. However, the person who attempted to poison the Queen was never found. The head knight concluded that the person must have sent the poison to Ruth and then left. Despite the Queen was slowly recovering, the little Princess was not getting any better.

* * *

-Charles' P.O.V-

I visited Giselle everyday to see how she is doing. She was laying in bed, her face showed misery.

"Giselle, you're not happy. What's wrong?" I tried to comfort her.

She let out a deep sigh, "I'm very worried, dear. Our little Rosebud is curse and our sweet Snowbell is premature because of that... Poison. If she doesn't make it…"

She was stressing too much, about Rose's future and Snow's current state.

"Don't despair, Giselle. We must have faith that she'll survive. After all, if she is born during the most harshest of winter, then she can surely survive this ordeal." I assured her.

"I-I can't. It seemed as if Fate doesn't want me to be happy." she replied. "C-could you leave me alone for now, Charles?"

I was shocked by her request. She normally doesn't mind when I give her comfort. Nevertheless, I grant her request and left her some alone time in her room. I left the room and entered the other room where Snow White is in. She was sleeping, but I couldn't tell because a lot of breathing tubes is around her face. Next to the box, looking at the new-born, is Rose. She stared at her little sister in wonder, her fingers pressed against the plastic box.

"Rose." I called out to her as she turns her attention at me. "What are you doing here? You should be in your room."

She didn't answer my question and turned her attention back towards Snow. She did, however, asked me her question.

"Père, why is Snow so tiny?"

I looked at my one and a half-year old daughter before answering her question.

"Rose, your sister right now is weak." I tried to explained to her in a way so small children, like her, can understand.

"Will she get better?" she questioned.

"I don't know. We just have to hope that everything will be fine." I answered.

I watched as Rose slip her finger inside her sister's box. She hold onto Snow's tiny little hand as she wrapped her hand around Rose's finger.

"I hope you live, Snow." Rose softly whisper into Snow's ear.

I couldn't take it anymore and left Rose alone with her little sister. I decided to see Giselle again, only this time, I just stood at the door way.

"I'm so sorry, Snow. I made you like this because I was reckless enough to drink that poison. You may survive now, but what about your future? If you do survive, please forgive me for pushing my problems onto you." she told Snow spiritually.

"My dear, don't say that. You didn't do this. You aren't to blame." I assured her.

"But because I was foolish to drink that poison, Snow could..." she didn't finished her sentence, but she didn't have to.

I know what she is thinking. Snow could die and she would blame herself if that were to happen.

* * *

-Narration-

The King, with no more assurance for his Queen, left her alone one last time and decided to retire to the main bedroom. On his way there, the King was trying hard to think just who exactly gave Giselle the poison. Knowing that someone must have known about the Queen was with child to plan this treachery. He assumed that it could be the wicked wise woman, who is now referred as the "Exiled Witch". After that incident of the Rose Princess' birth, the King sent out troops to find the forgotten thirteenth wise woman. She was caught with the help of the good twelve wise women and was later banished from the country. This poisoning could have been an act of revenge, but he isn't sure. He must separate his thoughts of his suspicion from the facts and fiction.

The King became frustrated. He started the throw books across the wall and clothes on the floor in a fit of anger. He had failed to protect Rose and now he had failed to protect Snow too. He hates to feel powerless and the inability to protect those he loves. Charles then stopped his outrage when he saw Rose staring at him with wide eyes. She had tears in her eyes and then looked down as if she was ashamed at seeing her father like this. However, it wasn't her who should be ashamed, it was him.

* * *

-Charles' P.O.V-

"I'm sorry, Père." she apologized as she tried to wipe away her tears.

"You shouldn't be apologizing, Rose. I'm sorry that I frightened you." I assured her.

"You didn't frightened me. I'm just sad because you looked like your in pain." she replied.

I was stunned by her answer. She is only one and a half years old and she already know this much. She is very dear to me and I don't want to lose her.

"I didn't want you to cry." I told her as I help wipe away her tears. "I'm just scare for Snow."

After she has calmed down, we both returned to Giselle's room. When we approached her, she gave a sad smile at Rose and gave me a looked of endearment.

"Don't be upset, King Charles." a voice told us.

I turned around to see Mother Nature with her grace and elegance.

"Who is she, Père?" Rose asked in curiosity as her grip on my leg got even tighter.

Mother Nature smiled at my daughter as she looked up at me and at Giselle.

"Don't worry, my Queen. You and your King have shown great appreciation toward nature. In gratitude, I shall give your second daughter my blessing. I can't even imagine Princess Rosalie Red to be sadden for the loss of her little sister." Mother Nature told me.

"Really? Then just like Rose..." I trailed off.

She nodded, "For your love towards nature, it is befitting for nature to return your love. Your ailing daughter will be given the power over ice and the protection of the snow flower, Snowdrop."

After she mentioned her announcement, she made a snowdrop flower appear. It radiates beautifully with a silver glow. As Mother Nature gently blew on the flower, it changed into silver flower petals with a glowing trail as they went into the other room, the flower in her hands is slowly disappearing. After the last petal left, Mother Nature fades in a flash of light.

Rose followed the last petal into the other room as I followed her. I saw the petals circling around Snow until it disappeared. She started to look peaceful and continued to sleep soundly. Smiling at the second miracle, I took Rose away so Snow can continue to sleep.

* * *

-Narration-

Fortunately, Snow manage to survive and starting to grow, thanks to Mother Nature's blessing. However, her sight is still unclear, so she can't really see even with her eyes opened. The Queen also regained her health. Soon, Snow's hearing started to improved. However, despite she lived and survived her early birth, her body is still frail and weak. Just like Rose, who isn't allowed outside the kingdom because of her curse, she also isn't allow to go. In Snow's case, she isn't even allowed to be outside.

She grew up like how her mother wished. Icy aquamarine-blue eyes, lips red like blood, rosy red cheeks, black hair like obsidian, and pale skin like pure snow. Her celebration was done secretly for the King and Queen feared that the fate of Rose Red might befall on Snow White. Nobody knew of the second Princess except for the staff, the King and Queen themselves, and of course, Rose Red. Rose loved her little sister and would carry her little sister around her arms.

She knew well that Snow wasn't allowed outside, but they never said _within_ the castle. It was the same rule with her. She carried her sister to their mother's royal garden. There was a lovely swing that hangs on a tree branch. She would sat on the swing with Snow White in her arms. Swinging as gently as she could, she beamed in delight at Snow's adorable smile. Red roses blossomed around the swing, completing half of a circle. For Snow, white roses blossomed around the other half, making a complete circle. This was _their_ secret garden.

This garden later became enchanted for the roses will never wilt and it shall be the only place that shall remain beautiful and warm. Princess Rose Red never noticed her powers, but because she and Snow have awakened their powers early, they became the first and second full-fledged guardians.

The Queen and King were sorry that Snow couldn't enjoy life like Rose. Then again, they felt sorry that both can't enjoy a life _outside_ the palace. But maybe one day, they will be able to be free from their parents' over protectiveness.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this story.**

 **To clarify on something. Despite Rose Red specifically have Rose Eglanteria and Snow White have Snowdrop, there is no one to claim the traditional roses yet. That is why they can grow roses using their magic. Plus, it's in the story that is being based upon.**

 **Fun Fact: Some variation of Snow White, the Princess' name was Snowdrop.**

 **Also, Mère and Père are french for mother and father.**

 **Bye. Be sure to leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Unexpected Surprise

**Hi everyone. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Unexpected Surprise

-Narration-

Whoever knew that two sisters, so different, would have led them to be very fond of each other. But I guess you know the saying: opposite attract. Princess Rose Red was out-spoken, high spirited, rash, and out-going. She was also a tom-boy, loving to play rough games and sword-fight. Princess Snow White was shy, gentle, quiet, and more reclusive. She can be a bit of a crybaby, since she wasn't born as strong as her sister. She was just too sweet. Both sisters were very playful, since they didn't have any friends, they would play with each other.

Even their appearances are different with some in common. Rose Red have fiery red eyes, pink lips, lovely long blonde hair, and fair skin. She has straight fringes above her crimson eyes. Her hair is divided into three sections. Two evenly thin locks are in front of her with most of her hair is resting elegantly on her back, reaching to her waist. Snow White have icy blue eyes, red lips, silky and soft black hair, and pale skin. Like Rose, she has the same hairstyle with her hair reaching to her waist, straight fringe above her eyes, and two locks in front of her. If they were born without the one year and a half age difference, they could be mistaken for as twins. As children, they would often wear dresses that looked the same to the other. Except, Rose would wear pink and Snow would wear blue.

While both grew up to be equally beautiful princesses, each have their own unique differences. Rose Red had mostly her mother's appearance, but inherit her father's courage and bravery. She also has her father's temper, becoming easily angered when people treat others with disrespect. As for Snow White, she has some of her father's features, yet has her mother's gentle personality. Unlike Rose, she is quick to forgive anyone despite their offense, since she believed that everyone has their reasons. Both have something that the other doesn't have. They complete the other just like how ice is the opposite of fire. Even their rooms are different from the other.

Snow White's room is dark, with blue walls and white curtains that shut the light out from the balcony window. The ceiling is painted dark blue with many twinkling dots to represent the starry night sky. A luminous, full white moon is painted above her bed. The other four walls are painted from a high perceptive, showing the snowy mountains and landscape. Above the walls are the paintings of Aurora Borealis. They would glow so realistically, that it's almost seemed real. The girl was very fascinated with those colorful lights when she has first saw them in a book. Even her room has colorful lamps that dimly lit the place with blue, white, green, and pink colors.

So much light in a big room full of darkness. In a way, it reflects how she feels. Ever since she has gain her sight, everything appeared new to her. When she was just a child, she couldn't understand the concept of vision, claiming that all she sees is darkness. When she was able to see for the first time, there was beauty and light in her life. However, she did told her family that she felt a different light inside that feels warm. Not the light that she would often see outside, but a light inside her and in everyone she know. Just what is this "light" she was talking about? Did it have a name? She really wanted to know.

Rose Red's room is full of light with red walls and opened pink curtains that let the sunlight in. The ceiling is painted light blue with white fluffy clouds and a bright reddish-yellow sun to show the wonderful sunny day. While her sister's walls are painted to represent the upper landscapes, Rose's walls are painted to show the lower landscapes from a lower perceptive. Below the walls are the painting of many roses of different colors, size, and type. The red, white, and pink roses looked like they are realistic since the colors pop out the most.

* * *

-Rose's P.O.V-

Snow's sight has become more and more clearer with each passing days. It has been five years since the incident of her early birth. When she turned one and learned to talk, she would asked me, Mère, and Père what we looked like since she couldn't see back then. Eventually, she slowly gained her sight, however, she can't take everything at a full capacity. In the presence of strong sunlight, she would looked away, closed her eyes, or shield her eyes from it. The first time she fully gain her sight, everything was so new and different to her. So I have to teach her what to do and what not to do. I didn't mind. I love helping out my little sister. However, I would sometime catch a glimpse of sadness in her eyes, before she puts on a mask of happiness. Was it guilt that she was feeling? Guilt that she has to be helped and that I had to take care of her?

I didn't know. However, I would assume that she is feeling that way because I'm the only one she can depend on. Maybe it was because I was close to the same age as her or Mère and Père were too busy with ruling the kingdom. Whatever the reason was, I take responsibility for her well-being.

Then one night...

On a rainy day, thunder was loudly roaring in the sky and lighting wound flashed once in a while. I had trouble sleeping. I hate thunder. Just the sound of it would scare me to death. Though, I have to admit, it is a cool sound. Like a loin's roar, except it was too loud. Amidst the thunder, I heard the door to my room opening with a creaking sound. I turned around just in time to catch a glimpse of white. I knew who was hiding behind my door.

"Snow? Is that you?" I called out as I saw tiny little hands gasping at the side of the door. Slowly, she poked her head for me to see. Her beautiful blue eyes widened in fear and her lips were trembling as if she lost her voice to speak. "What are you doing here?"

"Rose..." she called my name with hesitance. "Can I sleep with you? The loud sound is very scary. It's like people in the sky are yelling at each other."

I gave her a reassuring smile. Snow really hates thunder more than I do. She would sometimes sneak into my room, not knowing that I noticed.

"Okay." I told her as I moved a little bit to the side for her to join.

She smiled and ran up to my bed. I help pulled her up and shared my pink blanket with her. After a couple of minutes have gone by, Snow was rolling around until she turned to face my back.

"Rose?" she whispered into my ear.

"Hm?"

"Will we always be together?" she questioned quietly.

"Yes." I answered.

I have to. I remembered that time when Snow was saved by that woman. Although Père didn't tell me what was going on at that time, he told me to protect her because I was the older sister. So I dedicate myself to protect the little sister that I love. Plus, I can never abandon my only friend. I saw her little pinky finger beside my face.

"Promise?"

"Yes, promise." I replied as I made a pinky-promise with her.

* * *

-Narration-

Ah, yes. The bond between sisters are great, but eventually, friendships are destroyed, families turned on one another, promises will be broken, and people started to hide secrets. Such things will befall on the sisters, for as each blossomed into the beautiful flower they are, they will soon drift further apart. This was their test, a test that cannot be avoided by Fate. Even if it doesn't happen right away, it is bound to happen.

And just because they were sisters, doesn't mean that they each have a secret they want the other to know. Then again, it was a secret that both sisters understands very well. Once in a while, the servants would catch Snow humming a melodious melody with her pretty voice from her room. It was beautiful and mellow, yet at the same time, sad. It has this feeling of longing and sorrow, which shows Snow White's true feelings. Although she does looked happy sometimes, it was a facade. Inside, she was actually filled with sorrow like the snowy seasons.

On the other hand, the servants would hear Rose sing her lovely song next door. It was peaceful, full of life, just like the summer. Surely their Crowned Princess doesn't harbor any melancholy feelings like her sister, right? Wrong. Just like Snow, Rose also share that same feeling. However, her song expressed it with more hope compare to Snow's uncertainty.

Despite the sisters seek the other for comfort, their wishes are the same: to be free and to make their own choices. However, their conditions are different. While Rose Red is trapped from the outside, Snow White is stuck from the inside. Rose would watched sadly behind the bars as she sees one thing she doesn't have: friends. True friends. As for Snow White, she would watch from her window sill as she longed to see a world outside of her kingdom. Yet for both sisters, it was for their own safety in their own ways. Rose Red because of her curse and Snow White so she won't get cursed.

But not just mentally trapped, but physically as well. Rose longed for the spiritual, fun seasons of spring and summer. Those were her favorite seasons of all. Winter is fun, but she rather be out playing in those happy days in the warmth of the sunlight where as Snow love the cooler seasons. She doesn't mind the warmer seasons, but she rather preferred to play in the snow during winter and the colorful leaves in the fall.

However, there is a slight unfairness in the scale. Because of Rose's good health, she spent her times outside while Snow's ill-health resulted her to be more confide within castle's walls. That all changed when the older Princess decided to bring her sister to the "outside world".

* * *

-Rose's P.O.V-

Three years have passed, making Snow eight years old while I turned nine and a half. At this age, Snow was given permission to go outside, however, it was only limited to the royal gardens. Of course, she doesn't complain. She loved the garden as much as I do. Then again, it could have been because it is our mother's garden.

We would take turns swinging on our swing that has rose vines. Snow looked happy, but I feel that it wasn't enough for her. I know what she was probably thinking. She wanted to go outside the walls just like I do. The thing is, I would always sneaked out of the castle without Mère or Père noticing. I plan to do the same with Snow.

The next day, I woke up and immediately went to Snow's room to wake her up.

"Snow. Snow, wake up." I gently shook her until she stirs.

"Rose? What is it? What's wrong?" she questioned me as she rubbed her eyes to stay awake.

"Snow, do you want to go outside?" I asked her.

"Of course." she answered as she sat up from bed.

"Then let's go- before Mère and Père found out." I told her as I took her hand.

"Wait, where exactly do you mean when you said 'outside'?" she stopped me.

"Outside the castle." I clarify for her.

"What?!" she whispered in alarm. "Rose, we can't. We're not allow to go to the 'outside world'."

"Come on. You always wanted to see the world outside the castle too, right?" I reminded her.

"Well yes, but-" she got cut off by me.

"Then we should go."

After a moment of her internal conflict in her head of whenever or not she should go, she decided to go.

"I guess it won't hurt if I took a little peek of the 'outside world'. But where will we be going?" she questioned.

"To the forest." I answered automatically. "So we can pick berries."

"Are you sure, Rose? I've never been to the forest before." she replied so hesitantly.

"You'll be fine. Besides, I'm here to help if anything happens. I am your big sister." I answered in confidence. "But we have to dress more casually than formally."

"Okay." she agrees in submission.

* * *

-Giselle's P.O.V-

I was drinking tea in the early morning outside on my balcony when something caught my eyes. I saw both Snow and Rose heading towards the gates that leads to the village from the royal gardens.

Rose is wearing a white blouse with long sleeves. A long piece of red ribbon is tied below the neckline on the front of her blouse. Her pink skirt reached to her knees and she wore brown boots. In her hair is a red ribbon tied into a bow with a pink rose at the center.

Snow was wearing a Caribbean blue dress that reached a little passed her knees. It has long white sleeves and throughout the skirt of her dress, it has white flowery accents. Her white sash is tied into a bow at the back. She wore dark midnight blue flats on her feet. On her head is a white sunhat with a blue ribbon on it.

I would have called out to them, but I stopped. Maybe I could let them go out... Just this once. After all, I didn't want them to feel trapped in their own home. Even though it was for their own safety, I still can't understand why I didn't stop them. Then, I remembered. I saw the looks in their eyes and what I saw reflected back at me is the reflection of my youthful self. I once had the same problem, but I wasn't cursed. I was forced into an arranged marriage to someone else. I couldn't stand it. It wasn't the life that I wanted to have, living to the expectations of my parents, so I fled. That was when I met Charles, when he found me in the forest. Even though it was love at first sight, we still used our time to know each other first. That is how I became Queen.

"Giselle," Charles called out to me as I turned to him. "Have you seen Rose... Or Snow?"

"They left." I answered calmly.

"What?!" he exclaimed in confusion. "Why didn't you stop them?"

"Because Charles..." I got up to calm him down. I placed a hand on his face as he stared into my eyes. "I want them to be free... Even if it's brief. You understand that feeling more than anyone, right?"

He nodded in understanding as he replied, "Yes, but how are you sure that they'll be safe?"

"I have seen Rose sneaking out on many occasion without knowing that I know. It was just a matter of time that she would want to bring Snow to share that same experience." I answered. "They'll be just fine."

* * *

-Snow's P.O.V-

Because I was born with a frail body, I can't enjoy the sun like Rose does. Plus, because I really don't like hot temperature or direct sunlight, I have to wear a sunhat. So long as the sunlight is faint, then I can handle it. When I saw the "outside world" I was astound. The green of the forest, the many houses of the village, and the vast amount of land. Just how far does the horizon (world) stretch? It was exciting.

As we went to the village, I saw many people. I looked around a bit nervously. I wasn't used to many people before, since I was hidden away. Not to mention that nobody knows of me. It was only Rose that they knew as the Crowned Princess.

"Wait here, I'll be back. I'm going into the store to buy some basket." she told me as she went into Florence's Flowers, a flower shop.

I waited as I watched her disappear into the shop.

"Hey." I looked up to see a boy.

He has red hair like poppy flowers. His face was badly red from staying in the sun for a long time. Judging from what he is wearing, which is a white shirt under a green coat and black pants along with a pair of sandy boots, he must be a noble. His brown eyes shows malice as he looked at me.

"Who are you? Never seen you before." he nastily comments.

I didn't answer him and just shy away.

"Hey, didn't you hear him?" his friend, with black hair, questioned rather rudely after he stopped me.

"She's strange." the first boy replied.

I tried to ignore them both, holding onto my sunhat as I looked down. I didn't want to give them any more reasons to mock me. I didn't quite understand their reasons to criticize me in the first place either.

"And looked at her. She's so pale like a ghost. It's scary." the black-haired boy whispered.

The boy with the red hair came at me and roughly pushed me to the ground.

"You're right, she is pale like a ghost!" he laughed as my sunhat fell off my head.

I sat up from the hard stone floor as I reached for my hat. However, the boy's friend got to it before I did. The sun's heat was a little too strong for me and to avoid looking at the sun, I lowered my head so I was looking at the ground.

"Please, give me back my hat." I pleaded, trying to not let the intense sunlight get to me.

However, the boys won't stopped. They only continued to make fun of me. I looked around a bit to see no one wanted to help me. I started to feel doubtful about the "outside world". Maybe it wasn't meant to be pleasant like I thought it was. Was I too naive? Or was I being foolish? I started to wonder why Mutti and Vati have kept me inside for so long. What was their reason for keeping me in? Was it because of my appearance? Because I knew that even now, people are mostly judged by appearances. Only very few kinds of people don't judge on the outside. They looked deeper from within.

"What's the matter? Afraid of a little sunlight?" the redhead boy mocked me as I slow got up.

"I-I'm not familiar with a light that strong." I answered as I started to have a fever. I am aware that I was given the power over ice, but that is the reason why I am so sensitive to extreme heat.

The heat was getting to me as I collapsed to my knees and started to sweat uncomfortably. They continued to make fun of me until I heard a voice.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Rose came out of the store with two baskets.

The boys step aside, they looked slightly worried that they have angered the Crowned Princess who will soon be their Queen. Though I am curious, how do they know her if she was not allowed outside? Even if she had sneaked out, how do they recognized her? It must be because of her memorizing looks.

"W-We weren't making fun of her. Honest." the black-haired lied.

"Why don't you pick someone your own size?" Rose suggested as she marched over towards them. She gave the boys some scolding on bullying and then took my hat back. Then she told them to leave before returning my hat back on my head.

"Thanks, Rose." I answered gratefully.

"No, problem. Come on." she replied as she lend a hand, which I took with no hesitation.

She pulled me up and gave me a basket. It was like her's, except mine has a white bow while she has a red one. She then started to run, leading me into the forest. There, I took a little rest under the cool shade under a tree branch. After a couple of minutes, I felt my fever going down.

"I'm sorry, Rose... For causing you trouble." I apologized.

"And I'm sorry for not stopping those arrogant boys." she replied in regret. "I shouldn't have left you all alone. It is your first time away from home after all. Come."

I got up and started to follow her. After looking around the forest, I asked Rose if she know her way into the forest. She answered with so much confidence that I wished I could be like her.

* * *

-Narration-

Despite they were mostly locked within the castle's walls all the time, Rose Red had more experience with the "outside world". That is why she can run around the forest with ease. Snow White, on the other hand, is not very familiar with the forest since she never been outside the castle before, so Rose would helped her from time to time.

The girls ventured a bit deeper in the forest to pick delicious berries. Snow would picked wild strawberries in the low plants while Rose would picked for cherries in the high branches. Out of the two, Rose loved cherries and would pick one that comes with a pair, since it's like her and Snow.

* * *

-Rose's P.O.V-

"We should be heading back now." I told Snow when I noticed both of our baskets was full.

She nodded as I took her hand. We were on our way when we heard shouting and mumbling.

"Did you here that, Rose?" Snow questioned.

"I did. I think it came from that tree." I pointed to a fallen tree trunk. "Let's go see." I dared.

We followed the noise and saw a little man, who have gotten his white beard stuck in the tree.

"Oh my." Snow looked concerned.

"You're a dwarf!" I exclaimed.

"Oh be quiet! Can't you see that I'm stuck!" he yelled at us as he tugged on his beard.

I studied the dwarf right in front of me and Snow. He wears dull brown clothes that looked a bit loose for him. And judging from his long white beard, this one is an adult dwarf. However, since we are just children, he looked slightly taller than us. Then again, I've heard stories of dwarfs taking the form of humans. My thoughts were interrupted when Snow approached the creature.

"How did you became stuck?" Snow asked kindly as the dwarf kept tugging on his beard.

"Can't you see that I'm trying to get some firewood and that is how I ended up in this predicament? If you two were kind to little people like me, then you should stop blabbering and help me!"

"What can we do?" I questioned him.

"Help me get my beard free!" he shout in distress.

We tried to pull his beard free, however, it won't come loose. It was really stuck.

"Hurry up, you silly creamy milk face girls! I don't have all day!" he started to get impatient and was getting on my nerves.

"I have an idea." Snow replied as she reached inside the pockets of her skirt and pulled out a pair of scissors.

She cuts the dwarf's beard free from the truck, but he fall backwards because he didn't expect Snow to cut him free. I expected him to be grateful for my sister, but instead...

"My beard! My beautiful beard! What have you done?!" he was shouting at my sister, showing no gratitude for her help. Snow ran and hid behind me as he called her something that really ticked me off. "With my beard cut, I can't do magic! How dare you...You vile creature!"

"How dare _you_ call my sister rude names. If she didn't cut your silly beard, then you would have stayed stuck all day and night!" I retaliate in a scolding tone, my temper is getting the better of me.

It was probably not kind for me to raise my voice, but I was telling the truth.

"Oh be quiet!" he yelled as he pulled a bag filled with something. Judging from the sound it makes, I'm betting it's gold coins. He left right after making a face at us and disappeared.

"I thought he was getting firewood." Snow replied.

"It doesn't matter, Snow." I sighed. "Let's go home before it gets dark."

* * *

-Narration-

However, when the girls were halfway through the forest, the little Snow Princess started to collapsed. She has been out in the heat for too long that her condition starting to worsen. Not wanting to worry her sister, the girl denies her ill-health. It was too much to handle until she couldn't walk any further. That was when Rose Red suggested that they stay in the forest for the night. When the sun starts to set and the moon rise in the cold night, it will help her little sister regain her strength.

At night, Snow White apologized to her dear sister, deeming herself as a "burden" to the family. Rose Red protest, insisting that her little sister is more important to her than returning home. Plus, she is rather thankful for Snow. Because of this, they get to spend some time together. A moment which they can't do at home because of the life as royal princesses. It was refreshing that they spend time outdoors for a while, even if it's brief. They both slept beneath a large oak tree, using the soft moss as pillows. They were not afraid of the forest. Snow understands it better despite she never spend time in the woods. She was aware that she and her sister were special and that is why she doesn't have to fear anything.

The girls then started to fall asleep as the gentle breeze lulled them to close their eyes. Meanwhile, at the palace, Queen Giselle looked at the forest from her balcony window. She wasn't too concern about her children, since she knew that her daughters would be safe in nature's care. King Charles, however, was worried out of his mind. He fears for his daughters' safety, especially if they were without protection. Hearing his wife's words of comfort, he settled down, the feeling of ease washed over him like the tides. He was happy to have met her and felt the joy of falling in love with her. With his mind at ease, the King and Queen retire to their master bedroom.

* * *

-Rose's P.O.V-

I woke up in the morning to see something from the distance.

"Snow. Snow, wake up." I gently shook my sister.

"What is it, Rose?" Snow woke up from her sleep.

"Look." I pointed her to what I was seeing.

From a distance, we saw a little girl, dressed in white. She appears to have watched us all night. We got up to try to catch up with her, but by the time we got to her, she had already disappeared. So we then returned home with our baskets full of berries. Of course, since the front gates are guarded by the guards, we had to sneak ourselves through the same way we got out. The guards are very loyal to Père and Mère that they can't cover for us. I learned that the hard way.

By the time we reached the royal gardens, Snow and I run to the room where Mère is. She was in her room, reading a book until she looked up to see us running up to her.

"Mère! Mère!" I exclaimed.

"Mutti!" Snow reached Mère first.

"Snow, Rose." she hugged us once we ran to her open arms. "How was your little adventure?"

"It was wonderful! The lush green forest, the cute little village, and..." Snow trailed. "The mean boys." she muttered quietly that only I could hear.

"Mère, yesterday, we met a little dwarf. However, he was quite wretched." I told her all about yesterday.

"Really? I've never see a rude dwarf before. When I was young, I met seven of them, who were very sweet and kind to me." she told us her story. "They used to come to the palace, but they then moved into the forest. When in their true forms, they worked in the mines. When they looked human, they became the protector of the forest. However, they still do sent their gifts to the palace on special occasions."

"Mutti, we also see a girl dressed in white. She was watching us all night. Who was she?" Snow excitedly questioned, forgetting about those mean boys who bullied her.

"That little girl must have been the angel who watched over good children." Mère respond. "Now, I think you two should go see your father, before he begins to worry again."

"Okay, see you later, Mère." I took Snow out the door.

"Bye, Mutti." Snow gave a little energetic wave at her as we both disappear behind the hallways.

* * *

-Giselle's P.O.V-

I was about to turn my attention back on my book when someone's appearance caught me by surprise.

"Mother Nature." I called out her name. "Do what I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Oh, I'm not here for a visit." she told me.

"Then what did you came for?" I asked the nature spirit.

"I came to warn you of the danger near in the future. Eventually, one of those evil weapons... Those Weapons of Vice, will come and bring your kingdom in destruction." she answered.

"What will happen?" I questioned in concern.

"Probably, the person will target one of your daughters. Despite your daughters are my first two guardians and the fact that they have already become full-fledged, they are still children. Eventually, as they grow, so will their powers. Just not in time when that person come."

"What can we do?" I continue to asked, worried about my children's future, especially with Rose's curse and that attempted poisoning.

"I don't know. Right now, all we can do is wait. _I_ have to wait until more pure hearts are born for me to decide if they're worthy to be chosen. However, worry not, Queen Giselle. There will be other chosen ones, who are tasked with a different purpose than the princesses that I choose."

And with that, she disappeared, leaving me worried about the future.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Mutti and Vati are German for mother and father.**

 **Remember to review. Bye**


	4. Chapter 4: Red Roses and Good Fortune

**Hi everyone. Here is another chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Red Roses and Good Fortune

-Narration-

Rose Red was not very pleased with her parents. They seemed so... Secretive. Always hiding something from her. It was after the day that they returned home from the forest. Snow White became sick and as a result, many of the white roses started wilting. Unlike Snow, Rose had no idea how special she is, just like she had no idea that she was cursed. However, as of now, Rose currently have an affinity for roses, healing all the white roses and bringing them back to full health. It was after the white roses were healed that Snow's health was restored. Though she was happy that her sister was feeling better, she got the suspicion that her parents weren't telling her something.

Her suspicion was confirmed for one day, as the two princesses were playing hide and seek, the Crowned Princess overheard the King and Queen suggesting that they should sent her little sister some place else. Being very rash and out-spoken, for that is who she is, she confronts them.

* * *

-Rose's P.O.V-

"Rose, how long were you there?" Mère asked.

She and Père looked shocked. They also looked concern for some reason. I didn't understand, but then again, they never told me anything! I deserve the right to know! Why I am not allowed to venture out? Why was Snow not allowed the same thing? And now, why are they planing to send her someplace else?

* * *

-Narration-

Indeed, the King and Queen were shocked, not expecting one of their daughters to have overheard them. It was not something she was supposed to hear. The Princess, instead of answering her parents' question, demands to know why they planned this. Of course, they wanted their children to be safe, explaining that it was for Snow White's safety and for her to gain a better life.

Rose Red angrily counter, asking what in the world could cause her sister harm. She refute, telling that it was them who is ruining Snow's life, reminding them that nothing could harm her because she is always locked away within the castle's walls... The same with her, herself.

She ran away out of anger and confusion, leaving the King and Queen to reconsider their suggestion.

* * *

-Snow's P.O.V-

I was looking for Rose until I found her sitting on the swing of our secret garden. She didn't look very happy.

"I found you, Rose!" I exclaimed as I ran towards her.

Because we were playing hide and seek, I'd expect her to be happy that I found her. Instead, she was very upset and burst into tears as she hugged me. Her unexplained crying started to make my eyes sting as tears well up in my eyes too.

"I don't what you to go." I heard her spoke quietly.

"Go? Go where? I'm not going anywhere, Rose." I broke up her hug. "Why would you think that? We made a promise to be together."

"Yes. Yes, we have." she agreed as she quickly wipe her tears.

Rose would always do that. Despite she would be in pain, she acts tough from the outside. I guess it was because she was viewed as the older sister, the kind that doesn't falter at all times. Even though I'm the one that mostly cry by myself, I can see that she has her own moments too.

She took my hand and started to escort me back to my room. Once I closed the door, I started working. Eventually, it will be Rose's 11th birthday. Despite every birthday is celebrated, Vati considered the 11th to be special. The day when he would invite people throughout the land and the alliance kingdoms to join the parties. I, of course, never go to such things. Lavish parties, big feasts, meeting new people, the need to have a partner to give your first dance, they were just not meant for me. Surprisingly, they do work for Rose, despite she prefers outside. Maybe it's because she is the heir... Anyway, I've been working on her present until she reached that age.

Because I was mostly stuck in my room, I learn the basics of house chores such as cooking, cleaning, and sewing. Specifically, I was sewing a little doll of me to give to Rose. I've always felt that she needs me, but since I can't always be there for her, she'll at least have a piece of me. All I had to finish was the hair, face, and dress.

* * *

-Rose's P.O.V-

I was about to return to my room when I saw Mère and Père. I didn't want to talk to them, so I just kept quiet.

"Rose, we decided that you were right." Père suddenly spoke.

"Snow can stay." Mère explained.

"Really?" I asked as they nodded their heads.

I was full of joy. My sister won't have to leave! However, something still bothers me. Why did they even think about that in the first place? They didn't answer my question, leaving me tired of all this secrecy. I love them, but until I learn the truth, I will forever held this grudge towards them.

Nevertheless, I went next door to Snow's room. When I got there, she seemed to be hiding something from me also. But that didn't matter, I know that Snow would never hide anything from me and even if she did, it wouldn't be a lot.

"Rose, I didn't know that you'll be coming into my room." Snow responded with slight surprise. I run up to hug her. "Rose, you're crying again."

I took notice, but I didn't care.

"They're happy tears." I commented.

* * *

-Narration-

That day is when Rose Red will never forget. She wasn't lying when she said that she was holding a grudge against her parents. It was only softened, but not gone... Yet. The sisters were out on a cloudy day in the village, dressed causally just like the last time they ventured out. It was when she has completely forgotten about her grudge when they met a boy.

He has brown hair and blue eyes. Compare to Snow's icy aquamarine eyes, his eyes looked more of an intense sapphire blue. His hair was a bit messy, but that can be fixed. His skin is fair like Rose's. His clothes looked ragged as if he has been though a lot. Many tear and rip in his pants with scratch marks on his skin. He also has this scent of the forest. He looked very lost, very insecure, and very hungry. When they asked for his name, he replied that it was Aiden.

* * *

-Snow's P.O.V-

We encounter Aiden when we saw him being stoned at by the older kids. It was those same boys that bullied me. Now they were doing the same to that poor thing. Of course, Rose was quick to take action while I just stood by the side as I watch her drag him out of harm.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked him.

"Yes." he answered, albeit reluctantly. "Thank you."

"What's your name?" I asked him softly.

"Aiden." he replied.

 _'Aiden... That was an interesting name.'_ I thought. _'It means "little fire" doesn't it?'_

"I'm Rose. Rose Red." my sister introduces herself.

"And I'm Snow White, but you can call me 'Snow'." I introduce myself.

"A pleasure to meet you both." he admit with a less wary smile.

"Do you want to join us? We're heading home to the palace right now." Rose suggested.

"Palace?" he questioned.

"Oh, well," Rose lowered her voice. "We're both Princesses of Adelaide."

"Oh... Okay, why not?" he agreed as he walked home with us.

As we walk home, he told us his story. He was an abandoned boy slightly older than me by one year, but younger than Rose by a half. In other words, he's nine years old.

* * *

When we returned to the palace, we introduce Aiden to our parents.

"Why, you are skinny as a bone! What happen?" Mutti questioned very concernedly.

I smiled at her. That is what I liked about Mutti. She was very motherly, but that was probably because she wanted children and had experience from us.

"I came from an orphanage. However, it was destroyed. That was a year ago. Because of the bad condition and the rumors of a witch, I fled. I was only eight back then." Aiden explained his story.

I ponder at the thought until I remembered something about a Witch of the Dark Forest, who is rumored to inhabit the Black Forest of Germany. There was also a case of werewolf attacks and many missing children. The orphanage that Aiden mentioned must have been in that forest. That explained his appearance, coming from Germany to Switzerland is quite a long journey.

"What do you have in mind, Mère, Père?" Rose snapped me from my thoughts as I looked at her.

She looked rather hopeful and I know why. We never had a friend to play with other than ourselves, so to her, it was a perfect opportunity to have a new and first friend. Mutti and Vati apparently caught her look also.

"Well," Vati mused, knowing that we have already became attracted to Aiden. "I haven't chosen a knight to become my personal huntsman yet, so..."

"Really?!" Rose exclaimed, having figured out the message.

"Are you serious?" Aiden questioned in awe.

"Yes, Aiden." Vati put his hand on his shoulder. "I decided to make you my knight. After that, you'll become my personal huntsman."

"Thank you, King Charles. It has always been my dreams to serve and pledge my loyalty to a kingdom." Aiden thanked Vati with so much gratitude.

He then hugged both me and Rose as the three of us squealed and jumped in excitement.

* * *

-Narration-

The remaining time before Rose's 11th birthday, Aiden formed a brotherly bond to the two Princesses as they treated him like their own brother. One and a half-year later passed and Rose turned eleven. Of course, King Charles wanted to throw a party for her 11th birthday. It was to happen at night.

In the morning, Rose asked something from Aiden that she had wanted to asked for a very long time.

* * *

-Aiden's P.O.V-

"Sword fight?" I questioned as I looked at Rose.

I was practicing with a sword as a knight, when she came up dressed in an intense outfit with rose themes. She was wearing a blood-red chiffon dress that has an off shoulder neckline. The skirt reached to her ankles with rose designs. It was _certainly_ not a ballgown despite it is the girl's birthday. She was also wearing a black gothic under bust corset which complements the red of the dress. In her hair is a red ribbon with several red roses on them. On her neck is a black lace velvet choker with a red jewel at the center. From her elbows to her hands are black floral fingerless gloves. On her two feet are black flats shoes with a red jeweled rose on the top.

"Yes, it's something I always wanted to do... Except, it will be with real swords." Rose clarify.

"You... Uh, I wasn't expecting you to wear something so intense on your 11th birthday." I replied with a hint of nervousness.

"Well, how else can I learn to fight with a sword if I am in a big ballgown?" she questioned me. "Besides, I'm going to wear one during the party... Which will happen in the evening."

"Point taken." I replied. "But did your parents agreed to this? I wouldn't want to harm the Crown Princess of Adelaide."

"Don't worry, I have talked to them." she answered with confidence.

"And?" I urged her to tell.

"Surprisingly, they agreed. Maybe it's because I will one day become Queen... And they wanted me to be strong." she explained.

"Well, your guesses is probably better than mine. Do you have a sword?" I asked her.

She showed me a sword in it's sheath. When she pulled the sword out, it was just like mine except it has a red jewel in the pommel with the hilt being golden.

"I prefer my own, but this will do." she told me.

Since she had experience with sword fighting, she was catching on very quickly with all the new skills I throw at her. Eventually, I watch her train without me. Snow was dressed in white with sewing tools. She was sitting next with me as I watch her sister train.

The new change really surprised me a bit. Normally, Rose would wear pink and Snow would wear blue. Now, the Crown Princess is wearing more red and the Snow Princess is wearing more white.

"I never knew that Rose was a tom-boy." I teased her, although only Snow heard me since she was sitting next to me.

"Don't tease her, Aiden. She maybe a tom-boy, but she does have a girly side. Besides it was our parents decision to train so that she can fight for herself. For some reason, they are worried and wanted her to fight when they're no longer with her." the nine and a half year old explained.

I looked at her lap in curiosity as I noticed she was making something with her hands.

"What are you making?" I asked her.

"Rose's birthday present." she answered.

* * *

-Narration-

Before the party, Queen Giselle bestowed the Crown Princess with a rose necklace. On the small golden chained necklace is a red sweet briar flower. At the center of the flower is a pink tourmaline or rubellite- the passionate gem of love, joy, and happiness.

Unlike her intense outfit she wore in the morning, she is wearing a ruby-red ballgown. Of course, all of her outfits are filled with rose themes. The dress has a portrait neckline with a small red lacing throughout the line. The skirt touched the floor, concealing her low red flats. At the bottom of the skirt, there are pink rose designs with tiny hints of gold on it. Her straight fringe are swept to the right. She retains her hairstyle, keeping her two locks in front of her and the rest of her long hair at the back. They were slightly curled and throughout her hair, there were many tiny rose hair gems with red roses on the top of her head.

The King and Queen dressed royally like they always have. The King wore a red robe on top of his white shirt and black pants. He was also wearing dark down boots. The Queen is wearing a lovely green dress that has dark red roses at the bottom of her skirt. She was wearing matching green heels on her feet.

At the ballroom, there is a long table decorated in gold table cloth. On the piece of furniture, are the many plates and foods that can fill many hunger and desires as the people pick their choices. At the center of the table is a three layered red-velvet cake, decorated with pink frosting with the red cherries and strawberries being the decor. On the cake, there are eleven golden candles. At the first and second layers are five candles with the third, top layer having only one.

The King and Queen sat on their thrones as they announce the dance to begin. However, the Rose Princess was a bit distracted...

* * *

-Rose's P.O.V-

There were no other days where my mind wander in curiosity and confusion. I wasn't confused about this day, nor was I curious about it. I was wondering why? I still don't understand why Mère and Père were so worried, so secretive. It's when I remembered my grudge on that day, but I decided to leave it alone. I was too tired to keep up with it anymore. Nowadays, I just tried to distract myself from the question of the truth. When the party started, I was looking for Snow when I saw her.

"Snow!" I waved at her to catch her attention.

She is wearing a white dress that reached to her ankles, revealing her snowy flats with flower accents on it. Her sleeves reached to her wrists and it has crystal beading on it. Her hair is styled in a half-up half-down, kept like that because of many white roses in her hair. Around her waist is a pale blue sash tied into a bow at the back.

When she saw me, a pretty smile spread on her face. In her hands, she was clutching something in her hands. She eagerly walks towards me with determination.

"What's this?" I asked, giggling.

"It's-" Snow stopped when she saw someone approaching us.

"Hello, Princess." a young gentleman addressed to me.

He is a handsome young man, having medium-length, wavy, blonde hair with a hint of red like the wild flames. His honey-brown eyes were memorizing as a french croissant. He was donning a forest-green vest over a white shirt and wears dark brown pants. He was also wearing matching boots, except it was a light shade of brown. He appears to be a year older than me. He kinda look cute.

"May I offer you your first dance... Unless, you are busy?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I..." I trailed off to see that I was alone with him. I didn't noticed that Snow had disappeared. I looked around until I turned my attention back at him. "Um..."

"If you have something else to do, then I understand. I'll go and..." he was about to leave.

"No, no, no. It's just..." I trailed off.

"Just what?" he smiled a little nervously.

I started to find myself lost for words until I build the courage to speak, "I... I never... Met someone from a different kingdom before."

That was a lie. I have seen many people from other kingdoms before as the Crown Princess, but this young man seemed... Different. As the heir to the throne, many boys have come up to me, but all they do was brag about themselves. They didn't seem interested in knowing me. This gentleman is the first to want to know me and his action appears... Genuine.

"Well, may I have this dance, Princess?" the gentleman asked as he give a hand.

I smiled as I gave a small curtsey before taking his hand for a dance. The guests stopped to watched as we shared our first dance together. In the Kingdom of Adelaide, it was tradition for the heir to share a dance, specifically the waltz, with his or her dance partner. When we were done, everyone clapped at our performance. While it was the guests' turn to dance, we took a break to know each other.

"Sharing the first dance with you is such an honor, Princess." the gentleman replied.

"You don't have to call me 'Princess'. You can just call me Rose Red." I let out a soft laugh. "I... Still don't know the name of my dance partner."

The gentleman bowed, "Forgive me for my rudeness, Rose Red. I am William, Prince of the Ignatius Kingdom. West from here."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, William." I replied as he smiled.

"That's a pretty necklace." he complement the piece of jewelry around my neck.

"Thank you." I thanked him as I looked into his eyes.

When he realized that I was staring at him, I turned my face around as I can feel my face turning a tinge of pink. When I sneak a glance of him, I notice that he was also turning a hint of red.

* * *

-William's P.O.V-

We were awkwardly taking turns sneaking glances at each other until she took a deep breath before she spoke.

"So, William." she started out slowly. "Why did you decided to dance with me?"

"I wanted a chance to know you." I answered.

The truth was, I already know about her. She is the Crown Princess, Rosalie Red, who unfortunately got cursed by the Exiled Witch. News spread throughout the land of Switzerland, so everyone knew about the Princess. However, knowing just that, I want to know her more. Not from stories, but for real.

"Well, all my life... I've kinda been alone." she explained.

"It must have been a lonely life." I comment.

"But I have two of friends to keep company." her tone was hopeful as she smiled at me.

"Would it be okay if a third friend joins?" I asked.

She looked at me for a moment to decide on her answer. A warm smile spread on her face as she gave her answer.

"Yes."

"Who was that girl- the one who was with you?" I questioned in curiosity.

"Oh, she's... My dearest friend." she answered, though I felt there was more.

However, I didn't pushed her to find out. I know that this kingdom, its people, and their King and Queen have been keeping secrets from her in order to protect her. I'm betting she's doing the same thing with that girl... The same thing that I'm doing with her.

"Now you know me. That's pretty much my 'story' (life). What about yours, William. How did your 'story' (life) begin?" she questioned me.

"With me... It has been harsh back at my kingdom." I started.

"Why is that?" it was her turn to be curious.

"For some strange reasons, my kingdom is losing it's gold and riches. My people and family are starting to become in debt. With the royal treasury declining, my father can't support his loyal subjects." I explained.

"How did the treasury went missing?" she questioned.

"I don't know... But my father, being the good man he is, gave the remaining riches to his people- before they could starve. As for him and me... I don't know what is going to happen. We came here to your birthday celebration because my father didn't want me to feel down. I've already lost my mother and soon, when I come of age, I will eventually have to take the throne." I told her the situation. "However, I wouldn't want to put any of my burdens on you since today is your celebration. Please, excuse me."

I left her as I went to find my father. I didn't want to leave her, but I have no choice. I wouldn't want to put stress on her when she already have problems that she doesn't even know about. When I turned to see her one last time, I saw her sad eyes. She seemed disappointed, but mostly upset that I have left her. It was as if she doesn't want me to go either. Before I disappeared into a crowd of people, I thought I saw her glow a golden aura under the chandelier's light.

* * *

-Giselle's P.O.V-

As some of our guests dance, I notice that Snow wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Charles, have you seen Snow?" I questioned him.

"No. Strange, I believed she was here a moment ago." he frowned in confusion.

I sighed, "You stay here with the party and the guests. I'll go look for her."

"Do you need help, Giselle?" he asked.

"Oh no, I think I know where our little Snowbell is." I decline his offer as I went out of the room to the balcony.

I looked down at the royal garden to see the door to the girls' secret garden opened. If I didn't look closely enough, I would have missed the tiny trail of snowflakes on the ground, though it did melt quickly because of the summer's heat.

I then walk to the stairs to my left. When I went to the secret garden, I saw Snow swinging by herself on her swing. On her lap appears to be a present for Rose. She stopped her swinging in front of my presence.

"What are you doing here, Snow? Why aren't you at the party to celebrate with your sister?" I asked her.

"If I'm suppose to play the role of the 'Imprisoned Princess', then I mustn't make myself know to everyone... Especially at a party for Rose." she explained.

"You're not imprisoned. You're just... Hidden away for your safety." I tried to clarify.

"What's the difference? Either way, I'm not allowed to be known by the people. I am Adelaide's secret, aren't I?" she questioned.

I knelt right next to her.

"You don't have to be secretive all the time... And you should make friends. You always wanted friends, right? Plus, you visited the village with Rose a couple of times."

"I'm not good at making friends, Mutti. I'm too shy. Plus, at the village, no one know me. I'm just this girl who follows the Crown Princess. That time when I first sneaked out, two boys had made fun of me and a dwarf insulted me. Although I forgave them, I..." she didn't finished her sentence and just looked down.

"Not all boys are like that. Look at Aiden, you and Rose treat him like your own brother. Eventually, you're going to have to be brave, Snow. Be strong and not back down." I assured her.

"I don't know. Those boys made fun of me because of what I look like. What if the boys wanted to dance with me just because of my looks?" Snow asked hesitantly. "Mutti, what was the reason you named me 'Snow White'? I wouldn't like my name if it was based on my appearance."

"There is a real reason why I gave you your name and it wasn't on your looks alone." I started to tell her slowly.

"Really?" she looked up in curiosity. "Then why?"

"Snow, listen. Your name isn't actually Snow White. Your real full name is Snowdrop White. Snow White is your nickname just like Snowbell. When I named you Snowdrop White, I did it for two reasons. Snowdrop is the flower of hope and rebirth, but there's more. Snow, I want you to have a pure heart. Like that gentle snow, it retains that white color from being tainted or corrupted from evil. It is a combination of hope and purity." I explained to my sweet little girl.

"But if you named me to be hope, who's hope am I? And rebirth?" Snow still have questions.

"I don't know. But you were my hope... And you still are. When you were in me, I wanted you can give me renewal hope. As for rebirth, I don't know. But in time, you'll understand." I answered.

"What about Rose?" she asked for the meaning of her sister's name.

"Just like I call her Rosebud, it is a nickname. And Rose Red is just a shorten version of her name. Her full name is Rosalie Red. Snow, do you know the difference between red and white roses?" I quizzed her with my own question.

"White roses means purity while red roses represent True Love." she answered.

"Correct. It is because I want her to find True Love. You know, before your sister was born, I found a lovely, yet lonely red rose. It was when I made my wished for her that my wish was granted. Your sister is just like that rose. Beautiful, strong, and independent. That is the reason why I gave her the name she deserves. Just like you deserve your name." I told Snow as she smiled at me. "Now, shall we return to the party?"

* * *

-Narration-

The Snow Princess, convinced by the Queen, agreed to join the party. However, she was quiet the whole time throughout the entire night and would decline any offer to dance. Close to the end of the party, she left her present for a sister before leaving the ball... Undetected.

Meanwhile, King Charles was talking with an old friend of his, the King of the Kingdom of Ignatius, King Stephen.

* * *

-Charles' P.O.V-

"Stephen, my old friend." I called out to the man.

"Charles." he spoke, however, he looked very weary.

"What's wrong my friend?" I questioned.

"It has been a disaster, Charles. A year and a half ago, many of my riches went missing. My people are starved. I had no other choice, but to give them the remains of what I had left. Would it be alright with you if you can lead some of your treasury until I have enough to repay you back?" he asked.

"But of course, anything for an old friend." I answered.

"Thank you, Charles. I... Uh, I saw your daughter with my son just a moment ago. It appears that the Princess takes a liking to him." Stephen replied.

"Indeed. I still feel sorry for her." I agreed sadly.

"You mean, you haven't told her?" he asked.

"No." I told him.

"I wouldn't blame you, but it must be hard for her- for the both of you." he responded.

"I just want her to be happy." I spoke.

"Me too. I can never understand why anyone would want to curse the noble Princess. I mean, she's a lovely young girl. And innocent too." he explained.

"I know."

* * *

-Rose's P.O.V-

The party was close to ending and everyone was about to leave. I looked at the leaving crowd to try to find William outside, but I couldn't find him. Not even his family's crest. When everyone left, I returned inside in defeat. In the ballroom, I saw many presents. However, the only ones that caught my attention was a present from William and Snow. I took only those gifts and retire to my bedroom, leaving the others on the table.

After I changed to a red nightgown, I return my attention on the two presents. William's present was decorated in green wrapping with the emblem of a fire eagle on it. I unwrap it to find a fire gem. It was red and shaped like a rose, but it glowed very warmly like a gentle flame. There was also a tiny piece of paper next to the gem. I unfold it to read the golden words.

 _Dear Rose Red,_

 _Although our meeting was brief, I do apologize for leaving so abruptly. To be honest, when I danced with you, spend time with you, it was your beautiful smile at the end that tugged at my heart. It's when I realized that I've fallen in love with you. Unfortunately, our kingdoms are very far, so if you want to communicate with me, it will have to be though letters. If you do have some sort of feelings for me, please send me a letter. This fire gem was gift given from my father to my mother. In my kingdom, it's like tradition for a gentleman to give a lovely lady their precious gem as proof that they love them. This gem is proof of my real love for you, for it's the family's tradition also. I hope my words touched your heart, but if it doesn't and you have someone else who earned your love, then I understand. I hope to see you again for a second dance in the future._

 _From,_

 _Prince William of the Ignatius Kingdom_

I was deeply touched by William's letter and his gift. Never had I fell in love before nor having my first love! What an incredible feeling! I placed the fire gem and William's letter in a golden trinket box to turn my attention to something else. I then opened up Snow's present, which was wrapped in white wrapping paper. I gasped in surprise to find a doll that looks just like her! Not exactly like her, but close enough. It was sewn perfectly that I can tell that it was handmade and she was the one, who had put the efforts in making it for me. The doll was dressed in white with a single white rose in the side of her hair, which is made from yellow yarn. Blue buttons made the eyes, and the rest were done through sewing. A piece of paper was also in her present.

 _Happy Birthday Rose,_

 _So you will never be alone and so that we will never be separated. Cherish this "girl" (doll) for me- for it will be like having a piece of me with you. Her name is Schneewittchen._

 _Love,_

 _Snow_

The doll was so beautiful that I will always treasure it. It was also that moment that I decided to make a doll for Snow when it is her 11th birthday. What a wonderful birthday this day was! I hoped it will always be like this- a day where I'll have my parents and my sister with me. To never be separated ever.

* * *

 **I hoped you have enjoyed this chapter. In Snow White and Rose Red, Snow White has blonde hair while Rose Red has red hair. The dolls will be a reference to them. See ya.**


End file.
